The invention relates to a toaster comprising: a toasting chamber for receiving a product to be toasted and at least one heating element arranged in the toasting chamber for heating the product.
Toasters of this type are generally known. The bread to be toasted is inserted into the toasting chamber and is exposed to heating by the heating element. The number of heating elements depends on the type of toaster. There are types having a centrally mounted heating element, enabling a slice of bread to be placed on either side of the heating element. In this type the slice of bread should be turned in order to allow both sides of the slice to be toasted. There are also types having two heating elements, the slice being interposed between the heating elements and both sides being toasted at the same time. There is a trend towards and a demand for toasters having a larger toasting chamber in order to enable as many as possible different types of bread having just as many different sizes to be toasted. A larger toasting chamber requires larger heating elements with higher power ratings so as to maintain the power density over the increased area. A disadvantage is that such a toaster consumes more current than usually necessary, that a smaller than normal piece of bread is toasted more rapidly than envisaged for a normal piece of bread, and that comparatively small pieces of bread are heated more intensively by the surplus heating area of the heating element and become too dark or even charred.